Dyskusja użytkownika:123ViVa123/Mój Tropius
Co powiesz na walkę Tropius vs mój kuzyn? xD (to samo imię) Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 17:21, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) Ja jestem za XD [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 17:26, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) '''Ja:' *pojawiam się nagle z nachosami* FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! :D PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 17:26, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) '''Ja:' *Pojawiam się jak wicher i odbieram Natalie Chipsy* ODDAWAJ MOJE NACHOSY!! [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif '''Ja:' Dobra, weź sobie MOJE nachosy! *oddaje ci chipsy, teleportuje się i po chwili się pojawiam z nowymi* Proszę! Teraz każdy ma swoje! OM NOM OM! PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 17:31, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) Bawię się wodą (robię z niej różne kształty) XD ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 17:31, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) Ja znajduje suche listki i bawię się nimi za pomocą powietrza :3 '''Ja:' *ubrana jak sędzia bokserski* W lewym narożniku, ważący niewiem ile ton kilogramów reprezentant Hoenn, Tropius! W prawy narożniku, ważący niewiem ile kilogramów reprezentant Unovy, człowiek! (lol xD) Człowiek ma prawo do jednego Pokemona! Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 17:34, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) JAKIM JA CUDEM PODPALIŁAM WODĘ JA SIĘ PYTAM!!!???!!!???!!!??? [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 17:34, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) A ja nie wiem o co wam chodzi, więc siadam po turecku, wyciągam mój miecz świetlny i lewituje go sobie Mocą. 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:34, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) Jun: do mojej klasy chodzi chłopak o nazwisku Paliwoda xD PG: Medżik. 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 17:37, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) BUM pękłam ze śmiechy TT^TT ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 17:38, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) '''Ja:' It's called Force, not Magic! PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 17:38, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) '''Ja:' This Is KOLKOLKOL! Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 17:40, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) Ja: *zamieniam się w Księżniczkę Celestię i wysyłam cię na Księżyc* TO THE MOOOOON!! (już sama nie wiem, co się tu dzieje '-') PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 17:41, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) '''Ja:' Oh my god! I'm Princess Luna?! Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 17:43, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) VIVA!!! A TY POWIEŚĆ PISZ LEPIEJ!! >3 OLE OLE OLE OLE! WYGRAMY MECZ! WYGRAMY MECZ! [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 17:45, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) STADION OSZALAŁ! MEKSYKAŃSKA FALA! WSZYSCY SZALEJĄ! OD MORZA DO PODHALA! 'Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę' 17:46, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) '''Ja-TrollestiaCelestia:' SHUT UP LUNA! I'M THIS ONE SISTER, WHO'S IMPORTANT & SHIT! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! Ja Luna: KISS MY ASS, CELESTIA! Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 17:48, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) KO KO KO KO EURO SPOKO!! TA PIOSENKA KŁUJE W OKO! WSZYSCY RAZEM UCIEKAJMY!!!!!! PIOSENCE SIĘ NIE DAJMY!!!!!!!! [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 17:49, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) '''Ja Celestia:' HA HA HA! REALLY FUNNY, SIS! YOUR DEATH WILL BE SO LONG ANG PAINFUL!!! O MY GCHOSH! ODBIJA MI! HELPIT! [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 17:55, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) '''Ja Luna:' *do Celestii* *BTR on* Ale z ciebie wieprz! O tak wielki wieprz! Wyglądasz jak wieprz! I śmierdzisz jak wieprz! *BTR off* *do reszty* Ja się czuję normalnie. Ja Celestia: Sama cuchniesz! To ja tu jestem ważna i mogłabym sobie poradzić bez ciebie. A no właśnie... TO DA MOOOOOON! Again! *wysyłam Lunę jeszcze raz na Księżyc* PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 17:57, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) '''Ja:' *odłączam się od Luny i wracam do was* :3 Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 17:58, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) Ja: *zmieniam się znów w siebie* Mira, co ty oglądasz, że wiesz kto to Luna i Celestia? xD PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 17:59, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) O TAK TO ZNAK CZAPKA BERET KAPELUTEK COŚ TAM JEST UKRYTE, PEWNIE WŁOSY NIE UMYTE MY TO ZNAMY PRZERABIAMY I TAK OSZUKAĆ SIĘ NIE DAMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 18:01, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) '''Ja:' Momentami oglądam MLP:FiM (jak leci, ogólnie nie oglądam TV), większość to obrazki z dA xD Zaloguj się by zobaczyć nazwę 18:02, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) Ja: Wydawało mi się, że oglądasz coś bardziej nienormalnego. :I PG ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:03, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC)